


☆ All I Want for Christmas is… a comforting hug. [Simon Brezhnev]

by TheRainRogue



Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You had been restless lately.After the incident with Masaomi and the yellow scarves turning out to be the Blue Squares and Shizuo being shot multiple times, your nerves had been on edge. Of course, you knew that Izaya was the reason for everything that had happened and, even though things had calmed down, you still felt uneasy.
Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas





	☆ All I Want for Christmas is… a comforting hug. [Simon Brezhnev]

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Fluff, Christmas, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 630 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Simon ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Durarara!! ☁



━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

You had been restless lately.

After the incident with Masaomi and the yellow scarves turning out to be the Blue Squares and Shizuo being shot multiple times, your nerves had been on edge. Of course, you knew that Izaya was the reason for everything that had happened and, even though things had calmed down, you still felt uneasy. Izaya was a sly male who enjoyed nothing more than to see other people suffer. You knew it was only a matter of time before he chose to strike again and you couldn’t be more worried.

Christmas was just around the corner and Ikebukuro was alive with excited chatter. The air was cold, the ground covered in freshly fallen snow. People were scattered around like crazy, several bags attached to their hands and arms. It was amazing that they managed to carry them all, but that didn’t really matter to you. You were too worried to enjoy the holiday season.

Maybe you were just over-reacting or maybe it was just because you truly understood what Izaya was capable. You didn’t really know for sure. All you knew was that you had a strange feeling boiling in the pit of your stomach and you did _not_ like it.

You walked down the busy streets, no real destination in mind. You just needed to walk, to clear your mind of all the worries you were feeling. Walking was always good when you were worried, it always worked, but its power seemed to increase when it was cold outside. The snow falling from the darkened sky landed on your hair, but it didn’t melt. It was far too cold outside for it to melt and your body temperature wasn’t too far off.

The snow crunched under your feet as you walked down the street, your breath coming out in clouds of translucent smoke. The thin hoodie you wore did little to shield yourself from the harsh wind, but you didn’t really take notice of it.

“Russian sushi is good. Try Russian sushi.” Simon was standing in front of the Russian Sushi shop, as usual, handing out flyers to the passing people and trying to encourage them to eat at the restaurant. He wore the same clothes as he always did, but he didn’t seem at all affected by the cold. His violet eyes landed on you as you approached and he smiled, “Hello, Y/N.”

Of course, you being lost within your own worries, failed to notice the large man and did not hear his greeting. Simon blinked as you passed by, noticing the strange look that plagued your face.

He frowned. Simon never liked to see people unhappy, and being somewhat close to you, he became worried for his friend.

You were roughly brought from your thoughts when a hand grabbed the back of your hoodie, lifting you up and off the ground. The hand removed itself to be replaced seconds later by strong arms wrapping around your middle. Your feet weren’t touching the ground, instead being held against the large object behind you.

Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Simon smiling warmly at you. He knew that you were worried about something and, though he didn’t know what had you so worried, he still felt the need to comfort you. His arms were tight around your middle, but it was gentle and warm, making you realize just how cold your body had really been.

“You shouldn’t worry. Be happy. Smile.”

Despite yourself, a small smile slipped onto your face as you relaxed in his embrace. It was crazy. No matter what you had done, your worries did not disappear, but Simon eased those worries with a simple embrace.

It was comforting and you were happy to have such a good friend on your side.

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━


End file.
